


or do the feeling haunt you?

by shoceted



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, lapslock, vaguely pre-endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoceted/pseuds/shoceted
Summary: the wind echoes in your ears as you open your eyes. you're too acquainted with the purple skies - you've seen them too many times for someone who still lives.





	or do the feeling haunt you?

the wind echoes in your ears as you open your eyes. you're too acquainted with the purple skies - you've seen them too many times for someone who still lives. 

but it's different this time. more weight on your shoulders; no grass rustling at your feet. you realize, faintly, that you won't be able to return so easily this time - if you're able to return at all. 

you expect to find your father when you turn around, here to welcome you to the ancestral plane. but you do not step back. 

erik laughs. "didn't expect to see you here so soon, cuz," he says, his grin cat-like. "figured you'd be all gray next time i saw you."

you frown. "it is different this time," you reply. "where is the king?"

"ain't i looking at him?" replies erik, with a nonchalant shrug. his hands are in his pockets, but his stance is content. 

you nod at him. "you have found peace here," you say. 

another shrug; he looks to the sky like it'll answer for him. "something like that," he agrees, after a long pause. 

"i'm glad to hear it." the wind picks up, but it does not move you. 

"i don't think you're gonna find what you're looking for here, t'challa," erik says, raising his voice so that it carries over the sound of the wind. "i don't think it's your time yet."

"it wasn't yours either," you yell back. "if you'd lived - i could've done more for you."

"it was my choice, t'challa." erik shakes his head. "in a way, i even saved wakanda - no more lost kids coming for your crown anymore, king."

you open your mouth to respond, but cannot find the words. "n'jadaka -"

"it was my choice," he repeats. "now you make yours. you can stay here if you want. find your old man and all your other ancestors. chill in a tree."

_ or you live ,  _ says the wind.

_ this is no place to die.  _

the weight on your shoulders lifts; the sky turns blue. you catch a glimpse of n'jadaka's face in a softer smile, and you close your eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was going to be a part of a series exploring some snapped characters "in the soul stone" (or in their personal afterlives but i digress), but i never finished any except this one. figured i'd post it cause i need the space in my icloud. unbeta'd as always. title from all the stars, but you probably knew that already.


End file.
